stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nicksoft
|Nazwa = Nicksoft |Data Założenia = 235 rok |ustrój = Demokracja |status = niepodległy |język = angielski |Stolica = Nicksoft City |Władza = Rząd Nicksoft |jednostka_monet = Tonet T# |religia = --- |powierzchnia = ok. 18 390 000 km² |lud = Ponad 480 900 000 osób}} Nicksoft - największe państwo na StickPlanet zajmujące całą Sunterrę Północną. Słynie z najlepszej technologii na StickPlanet. Władzom Nicksoft podlega marionetkowy rząd U of SA oraz StickVegas. Historia Prehistoria i powstanie Pierwsi stickmani na terenach obecnego Nicksoft, pojawili się około 700 000 lat przed rokiem zero. Utworzyli oni własne plemiona m.in Plemię Nicków. Było to największe plemię jakie kiedykolwiek istniało, a dzięki koczowniczemu trybu życia, Nickowie rozprzestrzenili się oni na całą Sunterrę Północną. Z czasem jednak zaczęli się oni gwałtownie dzielić. Szacuje się, że około 4000 lat p. r. z. istniało ponad 240 różnych plemion nickich. Duża część z nich toczyła pomiędzy sobą krwawe wojny. Najsilniejszymi plemionami byli wtedy Softowie, Notowie, Heailici, Japamczycy, Hasamczycy i Oneici. Pierwszym z nich, które zdecydowało się utworzyć własną strukturę państwową byli Softowie i w 235 roku założyli oni państwo Softię. Była to monarchia absolutna, na której czele stał król, ówczesny George I Mashon, z siedzibą w Severet. Jej celem było utworzenie ogromnego imperium i zjednoczenie wszystkich plemion nickich. Epoka starożytności Początkowo ziemie Softii zajmowały środkowe tereny Sunterry Północnej. Po jakimś czasie jednak rozpoczęto wielką ekspansję, głównie w stronę południa. Ziemie, zdominowane przez plemiona, Softowie starali się zjednoczyć drogą pokojową, często jednak bywali zmuszeni użyć siły. Wkrótce Softia stała się jednym z najsilniejszych krajów Sunterry. Softowie zajmowali znaczną część północnego kontynentu i dotarli też do Sunterry Południowej. Niestety Xeltowie oraz StickTryci z południa nie chcieli dominacji Softii i w 589 roku wypowiedzieli jej wojnę. Przez kilkadziesiąt lat toczyli wojny, siejąc śmierć i zniszczenie. W międzyczasie StickTryci, Xeltowie oraz parę innych krajów i plemion zjednoczyli się, tworząc jedną unię, a później także państwo o nazwie U of SA. Zjednoczenie te dało im niemałą przewagę nad wrogiem. Wkrótce do wojny przyłączyło się również kilka innych państw. Softowie zaczęli przegrywać wszystkie bitwy, co w końcu doprowadziło do ich ostatecznego wypędzenia z Sunterry Południowej. W końcu państwo zaczęło się ponownie dzielić, a wizja zjednoczenia ludów nickich ponownie upadła. Wczesne średniowiecze Na początku średniowiecza Softia miała dużo problemów. Mieszkańcom się ciężko żyło, ciągle narastało zagrożenie nowymi wojnami i powstaniami. Dokonywano więc dużo reform, by im zapobiec. Doprowadziło to do przeobrażenia Softii w Unię Nicko-Softyjską, a następnie w Republikę Nicksoftyjską. Od tamtego czasu krajem rządził nie król, lecz prezydent, który był wybierany przez lud, a swoją funkcję pełnił do końca swojego życia. Miał on dalej władzę absolutną. W 871 wybuchła II Wojna Sunterrańska toczona przez Księstwo Heailoo, U of SA i Cennas przeciwko Nicksoft, Nicknote, Niezależnemu Państwu Oneipy oraz paru innym krajów. Wtedy Nicksoftowie wykazali się niezwykłym bohaterstwem i odwagą, zwalczając siły wroga. Po serii bitew, doszczętnie jednak została zniszczona dotychczasowa stolica Nicksoft Severet, dlatego też siedzibę władzy przeniesiono do wysuniętego na północ miasta Nicksoft City. Bardzo małe też były ówczesne granice kraju, co potrzebowano zmienić, dlatego też w roku 912 zaanektowano Niezależne Państwo Oneipy. Po tym celem Nicksoft, było zdobycie reszty krajów Sunterry Północnej i przede wszystkim zniszczenie dwóch potęg kontynentu - Republiki Nicknote oraz Księstwa Heailoo, jednak nie było to łatwe, ponieważ Nicksoft było wówczas zbyt słabym państwem, a droga zbrojna mogłaby doprowadzić do ataku reszty państw i jego upadku. Przed państwem stanęło ogromne wyzwanie. Przez około 60 lat Nicksoft nie prowadziło żadnych wojen, czas ten poświęcano na rozwój wewnętrzny państwa aż do momentu gdy prezydentem został Harry Saen. Podczas swojego panowania prowadził on bardzo agresywną politykę zewnętrzną i ostatecznie zaczął toczyć wojny. Duża część sąsiadów zdecydowała się najechać Nicksoft, jednak Harremu udało się odeprzeć wszystkie ataki i uratować niepodległość Nikcksoft. Gdy w roku 998 niespodziewanie umarł, jego kraj był już znacznie większy niż przed jego panowaniem. Przez około 200 lat jego następcy prowadzili nieustanne podboje, a Nicksoft zajmowało już 1/5 całego kontynentu. Wkrótce jednak na prezydenta został wybrany Joseph C. Bula. Choć dobrze dowodził wojskiem i dołączył do państwa trochę ziemi, jego działania doprowadziły podpisania przez Heailoo, U of SA oraz Nicknote porozumienia dotyczącym znacznego osłabienia i ewentualnego zniszczenia Nicksoft. Wielka inwazja rozpoczęła się w 1226 roku. Początkowo Nicksoftowie ponosili sukcesy, jednak z czasem jednak mobilizacja sił wroga, zdecydowała o jego zwycięstwie. Nicksoft stało się wtedy tymczasowo uzależnione on Heailoo, Nicknote i U of SA. Powstanie Nowej Republiki W roku 1240, gdy Nicksoftowie mieli dość okupacji i wykorzystując konflikt pomiędzy Nicknote a Heailoo, wywołali powstanie. Po kilku miesiącach walk, oba mocarstwa zgodziły się na ogłoszenie niezależności i wycofanie swoich wojsk z terenów Nicksoft. Jedynie U of SA nie wyraziło zgody i okupowało dalej południową część kraju. Oznaczało to kolejną wojnę, którą tym razem wygrało U of SA. Podczas podpisywania traktatu pokojowego, zdecydowano, że północna część Nicksoft będzie niezależnym państwem, a południowa pozostanie lennem U of SA. W ten sposób powstała Nowa Republika Nicksoft, która znacznie różniła się od poprzedniej, między innymi tym, że kadencja prezydenta nie trwała już do końca jego życia, lecz tylko 8 lat. W roku 1257 w wyniku osłabienia U of SA przez częste wojny, lenno się zbuntowało i połączyło z Nicksoft. Do końca XIII wieku Nowa Republika przyłączyła do siebie Hainę Zachodnią, Heailoo G'rne i Nową Werdlę. Dalsze podboje oraz Wojna z Angland Wiek XIV był dla Sunterry Północnej w miarę spokojny. Dopiero w 1403 gdy do wschodnich wybrzeży kontynentu, dotarły statki Angland. Zyropejczycy byli zaskoczeni nowym odkryciem, lecz widzieli w tym zysk. Król Angland od razu zarządził podbicie kontynentu, jednak Sunterrańczycy byli równie silni i stawiali opór. Mimo to pierwszym podbitym państwem przez Angland stało się Japam, po czym zawarto pokój. Mimo to król Angland był rządny kolejnych terenów. Kolejnym celem miała być Haina o której wpływy walczyły także Nicksoft oraz Nicknote. W 1420 zmarł nagle król Hainy, który nie pozostawił potomstwa. Na jego następcę wybrano syna prezydenta Nicksoft. Na tą wieść władcy Angland i Nicknote zawarli porozumienie przeciwko Nicksoft. Rozpoczęła się kolejna wojna, zakończona po 5 latach, traktatem haińskim, na której mocy Haina miała wejść w unię z Nicksoft, które otrzymało również kilka zachodnich ziem Nicknote i stało się największym państwem na StickPlanet. Cała porażka Nicknote i Angland została zrzucona na tych pierwszych, co z kolei przeobraziło się w kolejny konflikt, który choć znacznie zniszczył Nicknote, ostatecznie zakończył kampanię Angland w Sunterrze. Jedynymi Zyropejczykami, którzy próbowali później podbić Sunterrę Północną, byli jeszcze Sticktopijczycy oraz Zenumczycy. Koniec średniowiecza i nowożytność Do Incydentu w Breeze Corp Do Wielkiej Wojny Ostatecznej Czasy współczesne Przyszłość W 2018 rząd Nicksoft, w wyniku powstania, straci kontrolę nad U of SA. W 2023 wybuchnie I Wojna Nuklearna, w której będzie uczestniczyć po stronie razem z StickWrick. Położenie Nicksoft znajduje się nad Sunterrą Południową i pod północnym biegunem, dlatego na północy kraju panują niskie temperatury. Jest to ogromny (największy na StickPlanet) kraj, ponieważ zajmuje całą Sunterrę Północną. Znajduje się w różnych strefach klimatycznych. Można tam spotkać pustynie, prerie, lasy tropikalne (tylko na południu), tajgi itp. itd. Linia brzegowa jest rozbudowana. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Państwa